ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
7th Generation Pokémon Portrayed by All Cartoons
Portrayals # Rowlet - Wide Eye: Little Hoot Learns to Fly # Dartrix - PJ Masks: Transformations # Decidueye - How to Train your Dragon 2 (2014) # Litten - Canimals: Can't Blame Me # Torracat - PJ Masks: Catboy & the Birthday Cake Rescue # Incineroar - CatDog: Sumo Enchanted Evening # Popplio & Brionne - Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted (2012) # Primarina - Dragon: Dragon's New Hobby # Pikipek - Peep & the Big Wide World: A Peep of a Different Colour # Trumbeak - PJ Masks: Owlette's Feathered Friend # Toucannon - Rio 2 (2014) # Yungoos - I Am Weasel: Opening # Gumshoos - Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) # Grubbin - Mulan II (2005) # Charjabug - Family Guy: Road to the Multiverse # Vikavolt - Mr Bean: Scaredy Bean # Crabrawler - House of Mouse: The Mouse Who Came to Dinner # Crabominable - SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeti Krabs # Oricorio - The Wild (2006) # Cutiefly & Ribombee - Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) # Rockruff & Lycanroc (Midday & Dusk Forms) - Scooby Doo & the Ghoul School (1988) # Lycanroc (Midnight Form) - Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) # Wishiwashi (School Form) - Finding Nemo (2003) # Wishiwashi (Solo Form) - SpongeBob SquarePants: MuscleBob BuffPants # Mareanie - The Croods (2013) # Toxapex - Trolls (2016) # Mudbray & Mudsdale - Shrek 2 (2004) # Dewpider - Mike, Lu & Og: Giant Steps # Araquanid - Madagascar (2005) # Fomantis & Lurantis - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) # Morelull & Shiinotic - The Garfield Show: Family Picture # Salandit - Rugrats Go Wild (2003) # Salazzle - Combo Niños: Transformations # Stufful & Bewear - Storks (2016) # Bounsweet - Star vs the Forces of Evil: Starsitting # Steenee - Dragons Race to the Edge: The Longest Day # Tsareena - Dragons Race to the Edge: Gone Gustav Gone # Comfey - Moana (2016) # Oranguru - Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) # Passimian - Bubble Guppies: Fishketball # Wimpod & Golisopod - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) # Sandygast - Minions (2015) # Palossand - Word World: Castles in the Sea # Pyukumuku - Octonauts: The Snot Sea Cucumber # Type: Null & Silvally - Toopy & Binoo: Magic Mirror # Minior - Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) # Komala - The Wild (2006) # Turtonator - Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) # Togedemaru - Barnyard (2006) # Mimikyu - SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants # Bruxish - Bubble Guppies: A Dolphin is a Guppy's Best Friend # Drampa - Powerpuff Girls (2016): WrinkleGruff Gals # Dhelmise - Moana (2016) # Jangmo-o - PJ Masks: Transformations # Hakamo-o - Looney Tunes: To Duck or not to Duck # Kommo-o - PJ Masks: Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble # Tapu Koko - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Cuckoo for Coco Cards # Tapu Lele - Trolls (2016) # Tapu Bulu - Ferdinand (2017) # Tapu Fini - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) # Cosmog - Bubble Guppies: Bubble Baby # Cosmoen - PJ Masks: Catboy & the Shrinker # Solgaleo - Hotel Transylvania (2012) # Lunala - Ernest Le Vampire: Ernest decorche la lune # Nihilego - Octonauts: The Jellyfish Bloom # Buzzwole - Johnny Bravo: Jumbo Johnny # Pheromosa - Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) # Xurkitree - The Buzz on Maggie: Funball # Celesteela - Tangled (2010) # Kartana - Despicable Me 2 (2013): GoGurt # Guzzlord - Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) # Necrozma - Pooh's Grand Adventure: Search of Christopher Robin (1997) # Magearna - My Life as a Teenage Robot: Good Old Sheldon # Marshadow - Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Duck Brothers # Poipole - Boo!: Australian Bush # Stakataka - The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # Blacephalon - Kipper the Dog: Tiger's Cold Category:What is this